Targeted advertisements are considered more effective in generating sales. Separate advertisements of a particular product may be generated for various markets. For example, a first advertisement for the particular product (e.g., cookies) may target adults. A second advertisement for the particular product may target children. Producing multiple advertisements for a single product may be expensive. Each advertisement may be targeted to a large portion of the market. For example, the advertisement may not be targeted to a single individual.